Our Life
by EvilBrooks
Summary: This is a story about Regina and Emma, sort of AU. Emma is a FBI agent that comes to Storybrooke to work on a case, Regina is Mayor. The first curse is still in the works , and there is no Henry. It will most likely be a series of one-shots about Emma and Regina's life, depending on the readers. Please read and review (my first SwanQueen story!)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! New story, first SwanQueen _****_fic! Sort of AU; Regina is Mayor for Storybrooke. _**

**_Hope you like this- and please review to let me know what you think, and whether or not I should continue :)_**

**_XO_**

Chapter 1

Regina lay in bed on her side, looking at the ever so beautiful woman lying on her side next to her; her bare back towards her, that long blonde, wavy hair spread across the pillow. She raised her hand, and trailed it on her wife's side, starting just below her chest, following the line to her ribs, her waist and then her hip. The woman next to her shifted and turned around, "Good morning my love." She hummed.

"Good morning dear." Regina answered and smiled. And just as she lay there looking at her, she would get lost in those green eyes, which she loved so much. Lying there, she thought of the first time they'd met.

Regina Mills had little to no worries in the small-town of Storybrooke. Her office hours regularly went by on finishing reports from earlier meetings. Starting a new day now, she was expecting the same routines as always.

An hour had passed, and it was now 11am. A subtle knock on the door of her office made her raise her head and remove her reading glasses.

"Yes?"

Her secretary, Elise popped her head through the doorway,

"There is someone here to see you Madam Mayor, she says it's urgent." Elise finished.

The mayor simply nodded her head, "Let her in."

Shortly after, the door opened again, and a woman walked in. Regina studied her quickly; she had blonde, long and wavy hair, which reached to about the midst of her back. Regina was almost surprised when she met her eyes; they were bright green, a color that Regina had never seen before. And she was very fit, one could notice. She wore a black pants suit, with a cream colored blouse tucked in her pants. As the looks of it, she was about an inch taller than herself. Regina rose from her seat, as she did so, she shook the woman's hand, a firm shake it was, Regina noted.

"Madam Mayor, nice to meet you, I am Special Agent Emma Swan, with the FBI."

They let go of each others hands, and Regina suggested that they'd sit at the couch in one corner of her office. Once seated, Regina asked, "So, Special Agent Swan what brings you to town?"

The FBI Agent took a moment, as if she needed time to answer correctly. "I am currently working on a murder case that has been going on for years. We have reason to believe that the suspect is located somewhere in or near Storybrooke." She paused for a moment. "The reason I came to you first, Madam Mayor, and not the Sheriff, is simply because this is such a small town, you should know what is going on. And I would rather that you hear i from me, than from some curious citizen that knows everything." Agent Swan finished and smiled.

Regina smiled back at the woman, "Thank you Special Agent Swan, I appreciate your concern." Regina shifted in her seat and continued, "If there is anything you need help with, you will let me know. Have you spoken to Sheriff David Nolan yet?"

"First of all, please call me Emma." she said and gave Regina a crocked, but charming smile. "And yes, I have spoken to Sheriff Nolan, I will meet him at the station shortly."

Regina simply nodded and said, "Thank you again, Emma, for letting me know about the investigation."

"It was my pleasure." Emma answered and gave her a quick smile. The FBI Agent was headed towards the door, when Regina called after her, «Agent Swan, would you let me know how it goes with the case? Over a coffee perhaps?" Regina asked, not knowing what had gotten over her.

"Of course I will, I guess I'll be in town for a while." She answered and went out the door.

Regina stood still, dumbstruck by her own actions. What on earth had possessed her to ask this FBI Agent for a follow up that she really didn't have to know about? She felt strange, she felt as if she was attracted to this woman, Regina had never before found herself in this situation, men had always been her "game". However, with Special Agent Emma Swan, she felt different. She's probably got a boyfriend, Regina thought. Soon she scoffed off her thoughts, and didn't think of it for the rest of the day. Or at least she tried.

The next day Regina sat in her office again, trying to concentrate on her work, that was lying on her desk, staring up at her. However, there was one particular person that she kept thinking of, Emma. Every time it happened, she tried to push the images away, but they kept coming back. The whole morning went by like that.

Around lunch time, Regina figured she could take some time and go for a walk, to clear her head. Just as she threw on her trench coat, her phone rang, noticing the number was blocked, she answered; "This is Regina Mills, how can I help you?"

There was a short chuckle in the other end, before someone answered; "Hi, this is Emma, remember me, the FBI Agent?"

I wish I could forget, Regina thought.

"Oh, hello. How is everything going with the case?" Regina asked.

There was a short pause, "That's why I called. Would it be alright by you if we met somewhere, maybe at the diner? It's easier to talk face to face." Emma finished.

"That sounds good, meet you there in about ten minutes?" Regina said, maybe I answered to fast, she thought.

"Great, see you there." Emma said and hung up.

Regina turned around again to walk to her desk to get her purse. Before she left, she found herself stopping to look at herself in the mirror, to see if she looked alright. She fixed her blue tight-fitted dress, put on some extra lipstick and ran her hand through her hair. When she was done, she shook her head; stop acting so idiotic, be normal.

A couple of minutes later, Regina walked into Granny's Diner, and found Emma already seated at the booth in the back, reading some files. When the door of the diner closed, and the door-bell rang, Emma raised her head and rose, she wore a dress, Regina noted, it was black, also tight-fitted, and it reached to just above her knees. She had topped the look with black boots, and a red leather jacket. "Nice to see you again, Madam Mayor." Emma said formally and sat down. So did Regina, "Nice to see you too, and, it's Regina."

Emma nodded and gave her a smile.

Regina sat there looking at this woman, she was beautiful, and again, she looked deep into Emma's green eyes.

Before Regina could say anything, Ruby approached and put two black coffees on the table. Emma said thank you to Ruby. She then turned to face Regina again, and said, "I hope you don't mind, but I ordered a coffee for you. If you don't like it, just leave it."

Regina was a little surprised, but answered; "Thank you, it's just the way I like it."

Their eyes met again, and Regina felt her heart beating slightly faster.

Emma started talking; "Just so you're aware, this is a quite horrifying case, I'll spare you the details» she finished and smiled.

Regina smiled back and sighed, preparing herself, "Thank you."

The first thing Emma did, was to pull four photo's out of a case file, she put them in front of Regina. "These four women were his first victims." Emma said.

Regina looked at the photo's; all of them were young, blonde, and had blue eyes.

Emma continued; "As you might see, these women are his type: blonde, young and blue eyes." She also registered Regina's raised eye brows. "Yes, these pictures are old, from 1999, that's when he first started." Emma paused as to give Regina some time to ease the information, «The killer started in 1999, killing four women, every three months, 1st of January, the 1st of April, and so on.» Again she paused, taking a breath, «He's been doing this every year for the last fifteen years, which means he killed _sixty_ women.» Emma put emphasis on the word sixty.

Regina felt her face go pale. Emma put her hand over Regina's, «I'm sorry that I'm telling you all this, but considering you'll find out anyway, probably through the news, it's better you know the facts.»

As she swallowed hard, Regina asked; «How is it possible that he's still a free man?»

Emma sighed, still covering Regina's hand, «He's meticulous, he never leaves any evidence, not a single fibre is to be found at the scene. The only reason we know it's the same man, is because of the ritual.» She explained.

Regina was relieved that Emma didn't explain the ritual further. A couple of silent moments went by and Emma's phone rang. As on autopilot she answered it quickly, «Swan.» As she spoke, Regina tried to read her facial expression to figure out the seriousness of the conversation, but to no use; Emma had no facial features to give that away. «Ok, I'll be there in five.» she hung up the phone and looked at Regina, «One of the responding officers from the last murder is at the station, I'm going to talk to him.» she paused, only for a split second, «Want to observe?» she smiled.

«That would be quite interesting.» Regina replied and rose, «I walked here, I just have to get to the office and get my car.»

Emma chuckled, «Don't be silly, I'll drive, you can get your car later.» Regina didn't object and followed her. As they got outside, Regina spotted the black SUV parked right by the street. «Yep, the typical FBI car.» Emma said and chuckled.

As they drove towards the station, Regina asked; «How long have you been working on this case?»

«I was assigned on it two years ago. There is a team working on it, but I was assigned individually to do as much research in the field as possible.» Emma replied as she pulled up at the stations parking lot.

Once they arrived inside, they were greeted by David, «Hey Emma.» he said, but raised an eyebrow when he saw the mayor, «Regina?» Who just nodded. «I invited her, she has to know what's going on.» David didn't reply to that, but started walking down the hallway, «he's in interrogation room 2, waiting for you.»

«Good.» Emma replied as they all got in the interrogation room, on the other side of the mirror. Emma looked at the officer sitting there, «He's a rookie.» she stated.

David was surprised, «Yeah, how'd you know?»

«Look at him, he's nervous, glancing around in the room, occasionally looking up at the cameras, fidgeting his fingers.» Emma said and got into the interrogation room.

Regina watched as she went in. David looked at Regina, «Didn't she tell you her specialty?»

«Do you mean that she is a Special Agent with the FBI?» Regina asked, but didn't move her gaze.

«Yeah, but she specializes in interrogating and profiling.»

Before Regina got to say anything else, Emma started talking to the witness:

«Hi, I'm Special Agent Emma Swan with the FBI. Hunter right?» she asked and reached out her hand. The rookie cop rose and shook her hand.

«Am I in trouble?» he asked nervously as he sat down again.

Emma sat down calmly and gently shook her head, «No Hunter, I just want to ask you a couple of questions regarding the murder you responded to last month. The first of October.»

Hunter shifter uncomfortably in his seat and kept his eyes down.

«You responded to a murder, just a mile from here. She was blond, young.» Emma paused, «Can you tell me about that day?»

Hunter looked up at her, «Everything I know is in the report.» he said, this time with a little more confidence.  
>Emma was still calm and questioned him further, «Sometimes, our mind blocks some things out, not intentionally, but just because our brain doesn't have the capacity to remember every detail. That is why I'm talking to you, there could be that you saw something of importance that's not in the report.»<p>

Hunter looked at her, puzzled. «Close your eyes Hunter,» he did, «Was it warm or cold that day?»

«What's that got to do with anything?» Hunter asked, eyes still closed.

«Indulge me, the smallest detail might help.» Emma said.

Hunter sighed, «I'm not sure…» he started, but then his face lit up as if he remember something, «I remember it was cold, colder than the day before, because I had to wear an extra jacket.»

Emma smiled, «Good, anything else? Was it dark out?»

«Yeah, it was actually, because it was early in the morning, 7am I think. Me and my partner went inside and found the body.» Hunter said, eyes still closed.

«Alright, you're inside. Tell me, what do you see? Look around you.» Emma encouraged him.

Hunter paused, «I see the girl, tied to a chair in the middle of the room, but other than that, there was nothing out of order, I mean, like she was just put there.» he paused again, and Emma took the opportunity, «Very good, any details, anything that you feel doesn't belong?»

Hunter took some moments to think, «Actually,» he started, «There's something on the wall, behind her, but I can't see it!» he exclaimed and opened his eyes.

On the other side of the mirror, David and Regina were watching, «She's good, that wasn't in the report.» David said.

Regina was impressed by Emma's skills, how she managed to get new information out of that cop after a month. Emma walked in behind them, «You got that?» she asked David, who nodded and said, «I'm on it,» and left then room.

Emma and Regina stood in silence for a moment, «I must say, Agent Swan, I'm impressed.» Regina said and turned to face her. Emma didn't respond, just stood there and looked at Regina, smiling. In that moment, Regina felt as if she'd known Emma all of her life, and she could feel that Emma felt it too.

Emma then took a step closer, still keeping eye contact, and gently took Regina's hand.

Normally she would jerk her hand away, but didn't, she felt as if she was were exactly where she was supposed to be.

_What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Case closed

**_Right, so! Here's an update to the story, it's quite a long one, but I wanted to get the case out of the way. Just a warning, there is some violence in this chapter, because of the nature of the story, but I hope you'll read and review anyway! _**

**_After this one, I'm thinking I might write some one-shots, where Regina looks back at their relationship over the years, so if there is something you'd like to read about, let me know! _**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_XOXO_**

Special Agent Swan and Regina had joined David in his office, where he had put up a board with pictures of victims and previous suspects. As they were standing there, David put a photo on his desk; it was a blow up from one of the crime scene photos. Emma took the piece of paper in her hands, and studied it. «Do you know what it is?» David asked.

Both Emma and Regina were studying the writing closely; it read: _ego habitem in domo patris tui. _«It's latin,» Emma started, «it means_ I am living for you, father._» she said and put the picture back at the desk.

«You _speak _latin?» Regina asked surprised.

The Special Agent smiled, «Nah, just a little.» Emma turned back to David, «the question is, who is the message for? Is he referring to God?»

David didn't answer, but turned away from Emma and Regina to look at the board he'd put up.

«This message is new, I have never seen it before. Something has changed for the offender, something major.» Emma started pacing back and forth in the room, Regina and David watching her, she continued; «What if the message is literally for his father?» Emma said and look intensely at David, who looked at her bewildered, «Living _for _you? The father is dead?»

Regina was watching them in silence; she could see the light on Agent Swan's face as she finally caught a break in the case.

«The original FBI team who worked the case ruled out that there was an accomplice. Thus, I didn't look in to it. However, now that I think about it, it makes sense.» Emma explained as she took a quick pause, «It's highly unlikely that a person alone is able stay low and not get caught, but if there were two people involved, say a father and son, it would be manageable.»

David looked at Emma wide-eyed. When he did so, Emma glanced at the clock on the wall, «It's late, let's go home, get some rest, and we come back tomorrow at 9am.» she said and closed the case file on David's desk.

Emma was headed out the door, and noticed Regina wasn't following her, «Regina, I'm your ride remember?»

«Oh, of course, I forgot.» she answered and caught up with Emma.

As they drove back to town hall, where Regina's car was, it was silent, until Regina started speaking, «Are you having dinner at Granny's tonight?» she asked.

«Yeah, think so, aren't many other places in town to have dinner, and besides, it's probably the easiest because I stay at Granny's B&B.» Emma responded as she turned to Regina and gave her a quick smile.

Regina smiled back, «If you wish, you could have dinner at my house, I make the best lasagna.» she said and even surprised herself by inviting the FBI agent over.

Emma chuckled, «That sounds nice, hope you have some wine.» she joked.

Before Regina got to answer, Emma pulled up at the town hall and stopped the car in front of Regina's Mercedes. «Thank you for the lift. You can follow me to my house.» Regina said and stepped out of the SUV and into her own car.

As Emma drove behind Regina, she couldn't help but think how beautiful the mayor was. Her hair, her legs, the rest of her body, wow. She figured Regina probably has a boyfriend because, well, a woman like that single? Hardly. Before she got to think anything else, Regina turned into a drive-way that led to a white mansion. It was probably bigger than any of Emma's previous apartments, combined. She parked her car behind Regina's and stepped out.

Regina stood at her door, searching for her keys in her purse, and when she did, she opened the door, but didn't enter until she saw Emma approaching. She was stunning, that long blonde hair, the dress, everything. «Welcome to my house.» she said.

«It's quite impressive.» Emma stated, looking around as they walked through the door.

Regina went to kitchen and put the lights on, as she did so, Emma rested her hands at the cooking island, «I've always wanted to have a cooking island in my kitchen, never had an apartment big enough.» she chuckled and sat down at one for the bar stoles.

«You never bring your work home with you?» Regina asked Emma as she put an empty wineglass in front of her.

Emma smiled at her, «I made a deal with myself when I started at the bureau; if I'm going to do this, I can't work with it 24/7.» she paused, «I mean, the things I see, it's pretty grim stuff.» she finished and offered Regina a small smile.

«That's probably wise.» Regina answered and opened a bottle of red wine. «It's Italian wine, one of my favorites.» she smiled and pored into Emma's glass.

Emma brought the glass to her nose and then took a sip, she hummed.

«You like it, I take.» Regina chuckled, «I'll get started on that dinner.» she said and took a sip from her own wine.

«Want some help?» Emma offered.

«It'll be fine dear, thank you.» Regina replied.

Some time passed, Regina was cooking while talking to Emma, they talked about everything, Emma's work in the FBI, her background in the field and the army. Regina also told Emma about her work as mayor, and what it was like in a small town like Storybrooke. Dinner was ready, so they ate, talked some more, joked, laughed. Time flew by, before they knew, it was already 11pm.

Emma rose, «I should probably head back, it's getting late.»

At first Regina just nodded, but then a thought hit her, «If you'd like, you can stay here for the night. My house is, as you have seen, quite big, so I have many guest rooms.» she said, and didn't realize that she's said it out loud.

Emma turned to face her, «Really? You wouldn't mind?» she smiled.

«Well, I wouldn't have offered if I did.» Regina chuckled.

«Right, thanks Regina, and dinner was lovely.»

They stood there in silence for a moment, when Regina realized that Emma might be tired, «I'll show you the guest room.» she said and started walking up the stairs. Regina entered the guest room next to her own, and showed her the guest bathroom, towels, everything she needed to know. «Well, I think that was it. If there is anything you need, I'm right next door.» She said and gestured with her hand. She waited for Emma to answer, but before she even knew what was happening, she felt soft lips on her own. It was not a greedy or harsh kiss, it was soft and gentle. Emma pulled back, smiling, «Thank you, for everything.»

Taken aback from what just happened, Regina just replied a simple «you're welcome» and walked out the door. She had surprised herself by not pulling back from the kiss, it was something very attractive in Emma's confidence when she kissed her. When she got to her bedroom and sat down at her bed, she felt like an utter dork who'd said «you're welcome» after a kiss.

Regina fell asleep that night, thinking of Emma and their kiss.

The next morning Regina woke up, feeling refreshed. She smelled coffee, _that's odd, _she thought. She pulled on her grey robe and walked downstairs, and spotted a fully dress Agent Emma Swan standing in her kitchen, sipping on some coffee. When Emma noticed Regina, she smiled, «Good morning, want some coffee?» she said and started pouring some coffee in a mug.

«Good morning.» Regina answered and took the coffee mug in her hands, «Did you sleep well?»

Emma grinned, «A-mazing! You?»

«Yes, I did, thank you.» she Regina replied. There was silence again, until Emma sat down opposed to Regina, «Listen, I shouldn't have kissed you last night, that was out of line, sorry.» Emma said and took another sip of her coffee whole waiting for Regina to answer.

Regina smiled softly, «Do not apologize. It was quite nice actually.» she admitted.

«Really? I mean, so you're not angry?» Emma rambled.

«Absolutely not, Agent Swan.» Regina reassured her and put a hand on top of Emma's.

Emma smiled back, «It could be I'm crossing the line now, but what the hell.» she started, «Would there be a possibility for me to take you out sometime? For dinner maybe?» she finished, holding her breath.

«That would be nice.» Regina paused, «I'm free tonight for dinner?»

Emma's face lit even more up, «Dinner tonight then, say, 7pm?»

«Perfect.» Regina said and smiled.

Emma glanced at the clock, it was five to nine, «Oh, crap, I'm gonna be late!» she said and jumped up from the chair, and started walking towards the door.

Regina followed, watched as Emma walked towards her car, but halfway, Emma turned around, and looked at Regina with determination and confidence. She walked back to where Regina was standing, stepped close, and looked her in the eyes. Smiling, Emma cupped Regina's cheek with her hand, and kissed her, «See you tonight at Granny's.» Emma said as she pulled away and turned to her car.

Regina closed the door behind her, _wow. _She almost started hyperventilating. _What on earth is happening?_ she thought to herself. Regina had just met this woman, and now they were kissing? She started rambling in her silent mind of all the negative things that could come out of this, but then she stopped. It made her happy, Emma made her smile, laugh, that was good! _Just go with it. Enjoy! _she then thought.

xxxxxxxxx

It was 7.10pm, and Regina was sitting at Granny's waiting for Emma. _Maybe she had changed her mind. _she thought. But no, Emma was so eager this morning, so that couldn't be the case. She checked her phone again, nothing, so she decided to call her, but it went straight to voice-mail; _«You have reached Special Agent Swan, please leave a message.» _

Regina was worried, what if something had happened? She called David, he answered right away, «Sheriff Nolan.»

«It's Regina, is Special Agent Swan there?»

David sighed, «Didn't you hear? Emma is missing.»

Regina's heart jumped in her chest, «What!?» she paused, «I'm coming now.» Regina said and hung up. While driving, all of the worst thoughts were passing through her mind, what if she was dead? At the same time, Regina found it odd that she was so worried about the blonde, they'd only met yesterday, however, she felt a strong connection to the woman.

Regina pulled up at the Sheriff's station and hurried inside. When David spotted her, he rose, «Madame Mayor.»

Regina nodded in acknowledgment, «why aren't you out looking for her?»

David was taken by surprise by Regina's question, «because we need to know where to look.»

«Fill me inn, maybe I can help.» Regina said as she opened a case file.

David looked doubtful, «Regina, I'm not sure-»

«I'm not asking, fill me inn _now_.» Regina said.

David sat down, clearly surprised by Regina's determination, «Last time I saw her, was around 2 this afternoon. She'd been standing in front of the board for hours, staring, when she clearly realized something.» David paused, «She said something about the father/son connection, that his father committed the first murders, and that they started working together, and after the father died, the son continued. The father died recently, probably right before the last murder, because of that message on the wall.» David spoke at a quick pace, «And before I knew it she had some kind of revelation, and she was headed out the door, checking some guy she recently interviewed. That was it.»

Regina nodded, «Where are you on finding that guy?»

«We went through a list she had at her desk, but nothing so far.» David replied.

Regina was pacing back and forth now, «What about the man she interviewed yesterday?»

«The cop?» David asked.

«Yes.» she replied him simply.

David thought for a moment, too long for Regina's liking, «I'll check his records.» he said and turned to his computer.

While waiting in anticipation, Regina started to tap he desk with her hand, while looking at David's face.

«Damn, the record is sealed. It's going to take at least 12 hours for us to open it.» David said.

«12 _hours_?!» Regina yelled, «Are you mad!?»

David rose, «Calm down, we'll find her. There is nothing more for us to do. Go home, sleep, and come back in the morning.»

xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, somewhere in Storybrooke, Emma came to. As she tried to move, she found she couldn't; she was tied to a chair. Feeling the pounding headache, she must have taken a blow to the head. However, before Emma could think anything else, the lights were switched on, a man standing before her; «Hunter?» Emma asked surprised.

He chuckled, standing perfectly still, «You weren't supposed to find this place.»

«Hunter-» Emma tried to reason, but he struck her in the face. Emma groaned.

Hunter paced in front of her and fixed his leather gloves, «This isn't usually my style. But you, you _bitch_, you're ruining it.» he said and hit her again.

Emma spit out the blood in her mouth, «By now, the police know I'm missing.»

He hit her again. Emma groaned, again.

«You're going to leave a ton of evidence, you wont get away with it.» Emma threatened.

Hunter hit her again. This time, Emma lost consciousness.

What Emma didn't hear, was what Hunter whispered to her then, «This is only the beginning.»

The next morning, Regina stormed into the station, «Well?» she asked David.

«We got the file, turns out, they guy isn't a cop, he just encrypted the file, but the dumb ass left all of is information in there. We know where he is.» David said.

Regina's eyes widened, «what are we waiting for?»

David spoke into his radio, «All available police officers to Mary Anne's st. 57. Proceed with caution, the suspect is armed and dangerous.»

Regina was already in the sheriff's car when David got in.

Less than a minute later, they got to he address, which was already surrounded by police. David turned to Regina, «Stay here.»

«The hell I will.» Regina answered and got out of the car.

David rolled is eyes, «You are not a cop, this is very dangerous-»

«Listen, David, I like you, but consider the fact that I am the only person in this whole town who actually has the power to fire you.» Regina said as she stood inches away from his face.

David considered his options for a moment, «Alright, but stay silent at all times.»

Regina nodded as David had already turned around and signaling the people around him to engage.

David stood at the door, pounding, «Hunter? It's the police!» When several moments passed, another officer stepped before David and broke down the door. Regina was staying behind as instructed and followed David. They searched the whole house, nothing. They were about to give up, when one of the officers pointed to the door that led to the basement.

David approached and opened the door, and started walking down the stairs, Regina was right behind him. She was utterly shocked when she saw Emma lying on the floor, hands bound, and in bad shape. «I need a medic!» David yelled when he'd cleared the basement. At the same time, some other officer yelled that he'd seen Hunter outside, so David put a hand on Regina's shoulder, «You got it?»

Regina only nodded, and crouched next to Emma. Regina's heart broke, Emma's face was bruised, blood everywhere. She gently put a hand on Emma's forehead, «Emma?» there was no response, «I'm here.» Regina said while stroking Emma's hair.

Emma's eyes started flickering, and she soon opened them; «Regina?» she whispered.

«We still have that date.» Emma said and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 - First date

**Hii guys! **

**Here's a quick update! In this one, we see present first, just a glimpse, and then Regina thinks back on their first date.**

**Hope you like it, enjoy! **

**XOXO**

...

«Hey babe,» Emma said, «It's date night tomorrow.» she grinned towards her wife.

Regina walked over to where Emma was standing at the window in their bedroom. She slid her arms around her waist and rested her chin on Emma's shoulder, «Mm,» she pressed a kiss in the crock of Emma's neck, «Remember our first date?» Regina asked.

Emma chuckled, «How can I ever forget?» she said and turned around and pressed a loving kiss on her wife's mouth.

...

_Two months had passed since Emma had been kidnapped. She had been in the hospital for recovery for a month. Emma's injuries were multiple blows to the head, which had resulted in a concussion, three broken ribs and a black eye. Regina had been to visit her a couple of times, brought flowers; white roses. They had talked, and Emma was eager to get out of there, and finally take Regina out on that first date. When Emma did get out of the hospital, she had, to Regina's surprise, left to deal with some things in D.C., at the FBI headquarters. Before she left however, Emma had went to Regina's house and promised that she'd come back when she was done, and that she hoped Regina would wait for her. And Regina, smitten as she was, had said she would. _

_That month passed slowly, day by day, the same things over and over. Regina had no one to talk to, she felt so alone. And towards the end of July, Regina had almost given up hope. But one day, when she had gotten home, made herself dinner, like every other day, the door bell rang. Regina's heart jumped in her chest, and she wouldn't dare to hope. When she opened the door, there she was, Emma. Regina gasped of surprise and hugged Emma tightly. As she took a step back, she looked at her; Emma had cut her hair, shoulder length, those beautiful waves were still there. She was wearing dark jeans, black boots, and a simple white t-shirt. «Hi Regina, good to see you.» Emma said with a smile._

_Regina stepped aside and let Emma pass, «It's nice to see you too Emma.» _

_They walked into the kitchen, where Regina had just opened a bottle of wine, «The Italian wine I guess.» Emma chuckled. _

_«Oh, yes. Are you up for some dinner and a glass?» Regina asked as she looked at Emma again._

_«That would be great, thanks.» Emma replied, and sat down at the bar stool, like she did all those weeks ago. _

_«So, Emma, how was D.C.?» Regina asked, but before she got an answer, she felt soft hands and her waist. Emma turned her around to face her, and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. _

_«I've been thinking of doing that for a long time.» Emma whispered, and then she turned to sit down on the chair again. _

_Regina felt heat rush through her body._

_«It was good, I got everything settled.» Emma paused, «I'm moving here. I'll start at the local police station with David, but I'll still consult the FBI. I will be the first FBI agent in town I guess» she chuckled._

_Regina's jaw almost dropped, «Y-you're moving here?» she stuttered._

_Emma smiled wide, «Yes.» she paused again and shifted in her seat, «I'm sick of D.C., everything over there is politics and dirty tricks, don't like it. I've worked there for five years now. Besides, I've always wanted to live in a small-town.» _

_Regina turned around to hide her joy, «That's good for you Emma.» she said and turned back again and put a glass of wine in front of Emma. _

_«That means I can finally take you out on a date.» Emma started, «Maybe tomorrow?» she suggested._

_«That sounds lovely, seven this time as well?» Regina replied with a small chuckle. _

_Emma agreed, and they enjoyed a wonderful evening, shared a bottle of wine and dinner. This time, like the last, Regina had offered Emma to stay in her guest room, this time, however, Emma had declined. Not because she didn't want to, but because she thought the date would be even better if they didn't wake up in the same house the next morning. They were after all getting to know each other, and Emma wanted to do it the proper way. Regina had found it quite charming. _

_Hence, that night, Regina had gone to bed, like every other, her house empty. But tonight, she didn't feel lonely, because she knew that the next day, she would be out on a date with Emma, the date she'd been waiting for over several weeks. _

...

_At exactly 7, Regina's doorbell rang. As she went to open the door, Regina's heart raced. She swung the door open, and there Emma was, wearing a simple, wide, white dress, holding a bouquet of white roses, the same ones that Regina used to bring her at the hospital. «You look stunning.» Emma stated as Regina stood before her; she was also wearing a dress, however, a deep red one, but not as tight-fitted as usual because of the hot weather. Regina accepted the roses, «Thank you dear, and so do you.» _

_Emma offered Regina an arm, «Shall we?» _

_Regina took it as she closed the door behind her, and to her surprise, Emma hadn't brought her car, «Where are you taking me?» she asked._

_«You'll see. I hope you don't mind an evening stroll.» Emma replied with a smile._

_«Not at all dear.» Regina was happy she'd chosen to wear flats today, and not her usual stilettos. «So, have you found anywhere to live yet?» Regina asked and they walked down Mifflin Street._

_«Actually, I have. You know the apartment next to Granny's? The one with the blue door?» Emma said and gave a slight chuckle._

_Regina knew it well, «Yes, I do, it's a nice apartment.» _

_They kept walking, Regina was absolutely oblivious to where Emma was taking her, but she had to admit, it was quite exiting. The more they walked, the further they got to the lake. Regina didn't concentrate to much on her surroundings, because she was too busy talking to Emma. After a while, they got to the top of the beach, and Regina could see a glimpse of light further down._

_«We're here.» Emma said, and took a hold of Regina's hand and led her onto the beach, where they both took their shoes off and walked barefoot. Regina gasped as she saw what Emma had set up. There was a wooden stand, square formed, with a chain of small white lights twirling around it. In one of the corners, there where lanterns with burning candles. Next to those, was a white blanket with a basket, filled with a bottle of white wine, two glasses, some food, and of course a couple of white roses. _

_«Emma, this is absolutely amazing!» Regina exclaimed. _

_In reply, Emma chuckled, «Glad you like it.» _

_They got to the blanket, and sat down. Regina couldn't help but think that this was perfect, yes, utter perfection; this evening, all that Emma set up, and that she was sharing that perfect evening with just her. Even the temperature in the air was perfect, a little breeze that made Emma's hair move in the most beautiful way. _

_Emma poured some wine, and she presented what she'd made; a simple, light greek salad, it was too hot for anything else, she'd said. They enjoyed each other's company, just like the last time, laughing a lot, talking. After the bottle of wine was empty, Emma suggested that they should go and feel the water, just wade. Emma walked in, tip-toeing, but noticed Regina was still standing there, «Come.» Emma said and stretched out her hand towards Regina. _

_Regina was hesitant at first, but took Emma's hand, who gently led her into the water. The water reached to their ankles, and it was the perfect cooling down after a hot day. Emma took a hold of Regina's other hand as well, «You are _so_ beautiful.» she whispered._

_Regina didn't answer, she just closed the space between them and kissed her. This time, Regina deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart, they looked at each other, deep in the eyes, «Wow..» Emma said and smiled softly. She then looked up in the sky, «Look at the stars.» _

_Regina looked up as well; it was a clear night, and the stars illuminated the dark blue sky. «They are beautiful.» she stated._

_So, they stood there, looking at the stars, looking at each other, and again, it was perfect, yes, utter perfection. _

_..._

**_Please let me know what you think! _**


	4. Chapter 4 - Broken

**Hey everyone! Here's another update, and I really hope you like it! **

**I would ****appreciate**** it very much if you ****left a review on this story to let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

...

«Emma, dear, I think it's time for another round.» Regina said with a sensual voice. Emma slowly turned around and looked at her wife suggestively and with a smile.

Regina chuckled, «I meant, we should go again with a magic lesson.»

«Well, please, don't say it like that the next time. I will think you're referring to something _entirely_ different.» Emma replied with a slightly disappointed look. Regina walked towards Emma and put her arms around her, «If you do well, you will be rewarded.» she whispered into Emma's ear.

Oh, they had come quite far since the curse broke several years ago.

…...

_Regina and Emma were enjoying yet another evening together, this time in Emma's apartment. «It's quite a modest place in compared to yours.» Emma said while she was standing at the stove. _

_«I think it's quite lovely.» Regina said as she took another sip of wine. _

_They were in the kitchen, Emma was cooking, while Regina sat at the dining table. It was a very small dining table, just enough space for two people, hardly that. Behind the dining table and next to the stove, were a set of glass doors that led to a small balcony. The doors were currently open, the temperature outside was still quite nice although they were now at the beginning of September. Emma had lit beautiful lanterns that gave a pleasant, warm, light. There were many candles lit inside as well, hardly any electric light, Regina liked it that way, it was absolutely romantic. Soft jazz was playing on the stereo. _

_Only moments later, Emma plated the table, «Stake, medium well, with organic kale and sweet potatoes.» It smelled amazing, «Wow, Emma, this looks delicious!» Regina said with a smile. _

_«It's my favorite dish with this wine.» Emma said and poured some more into Regina's glass. «It's Italian as well, Raccolto Rosso Veneto.» Emma pronounced in Italian. _

_Regina chuckled, «Well, it's almost as good as mine.» _

_They both chuckled and started eating. As Regina had thought, the food was absolutely wonderful. They finished dinner, and Emma put everything in the dish washer, despite the fact that Regina had insisted upon doing it. They sat down in the couch, which was directly behind the dining table, with a small coffee table in front of it. «Dinner was great Emma, you're a good cook.» Regina said as she put her wine glass on the coffee table. _

_«I have my moments.» Emma smirked. She then leaned towards Regina and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Emma slowly leaned back, but stayed inches away from Regina's face. She caressed Regina's cheek, and tucked some lose strands of hair behind ear. «I think I'm falling in love with you.» Emma whispered and placed another kiss on Regina's time, it felt as if a small electrical shock went through them. «Did you feel that?» Emma asked._

_Oh, Regina knew exactly what was, and what it meant, but out of panic, she answered, «Was what dear?» _

_Emma apparently shrugged it off, but Regina felt her heart racing; she felt magic. And that could only mean one thing: the curse was broken. She felt a hand over hers, «Are you ok?» Emma asked and looked at her with a concerned look. _

_«I just thought about what you said, and, I am falling in love with you, too, Emma.» Regina replied and hid her true fear. She felt soft lips on her own, and it made her relax, it made her feel safe. Regina wanted nothing more than to live on like she did now, nothing changing, just a future with Emma. As they pulled apart, Regina looked at Emma for moment, and then leaned in to place her head on Emma's chest, who laid down on the couch so that Regina could do so. Emma stroked her hair, her cheek, so softly. Regina wanted to run, she wanted to run and never look back, but she couldn't. She was in love with Emma, the FBI Agent who had come to town by chance, and who had ironically broken the curse, her own curse. There were so many things that would be different now, Regina now knew exactly who Emma was, and more importantly, her parents. And Rumplestiltskin, he was never going to leave her alone, like the rest of the town, who now had a personal vendetta against her. A million miles away, in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Emma's door bell ring. Emma placed a soft kiss on top of Regina's head, «I'll be right back.» she said and rose. _

_When Emma got down the stairs and opened the door, a man she had never seen before stood in the doorway, «Where is she, The Evil Queen, is she here?» _

_Emma looked at him, like he was crazy, «Uhm, what?» _

_«You know who I mean.» _

_Emma chuckled, «Whoa, the psychiatric ward is that way dude.» she gestured with her hand and slammed the door shut. _

_«Who was that?» Regina asked as she sat up in the sofa. _

_«Some crazy guy looking for``The Evil Queen´´.» Emma gestured with her hands again. _

_Regina's heart jumped, but kept her mask, «Really?» _

_«Yeah, I sort of gave him directions to the psychiatric ward.» Emma replied._

_Before Regina could say anything else, a small rock hit the glass door that led to the balcony. Then another. And another. Emma opened up to see what it was, «Stay here.» she instructed towards Regina. As Emma got outside, there was a crowd of people standing in the backyard, «Give us the Evil Queen!» some random guy yelled, while the rest of the crowd applauded him. _

_«Get the hell away from here!» Emma yelled._

_«She's in there, the Mayor!» another guy yelled._

_Emma felt surprised, «You want the mayor?»_

_«Yeah! So we can finally end her!» the same man yelled._

_Emma turned around and went inside, where Regina was pacing back and forth. Emma didn't really pay attention to her, but picked up her phone, «Hey, David.»_

_Regina's heart jumped again, and she looked straight at Emma, warning in her eyes. _

_«Oh, Emma! Are you ok! Your mother and I are on our way!» he said in the other end of the line._

_Emma panicked and hung up the phone, then she turned towards Regina, «What the fuck is going on?»_

_Regina looked at her with pain in her eyes, «You won't understand.»_

_«Try me.» Emma said bluntly, understandably. _

_And so, Regina tried to explain, how she cursed them all to come here, to this world, how she used to be The Evil Queen, and that Snow White and Prince Charming were Emma's parents. Despite how much it hurt, Regina told the whole story, for, what did she have to lose? If Emma didn't believe her, the town would probably kill Regina, and that was fine. Because she didn't want to live without Emma. She told Emma everything from the start, about Daniel, her first, and only love, until now. _

_About an hour or two later, she finished, and didn't really expect Emma to say anything, so she got ready to disappear in a puff of smoke. However, Emma had different plans, «Ok, so, what if I believe you?» _

_Regina's eyes widened, «You do?» _

_Emma sighed, «I'm not sure.» she paused, «But what I _am_ sure of, is that I sure as hell am not gonna stay here and deal with all those people.» _

_Regina crossed her arms, «Well, what do you suggest we do then?» she said, a little harsher than intended._

_Emma rolled her eyes, «Ok, no need to-» she stopped herself and sighed, «Look Regina,» she started and took a step closer to Regina and took her hands, «What I said before, I mean it, and it's not going to change, I _am_ falling in love with you. And I am not going to let this, whatever it is, getting in the way of us.» _

_Regina felt a tear slide down her cheek, and looked down. Emma gently wiped it away with her thumb. «Let's just leave town for a couple of days, you explain everything to me, I get so distance from Mary Margaret and David, and when we come back, we deal with things. Together.» Emma put emphasis on together. _

_Regina pressed a kiss on Emma's lips, «That actually sounds good.» _

_So, that night, Regina stayed in Emma's apartment, and the next day, they got into Emma's SUV, miraculously without being seen, and drove to Boston. _

_Emma had the night before, booked them a hotel room in one of the nice hotels of Boston, in honesty, Regina had no idea how Emma could afford it, but she didn't have too much energy to think about it more. When they arrived, they checked into the hotel, and got to their room. It was a king sized bed, with white covers and nightstands on each side. There was also a dining table, where Regina sat down. She had managed to bring the storybook, and some of her things that would help Emma understand. _

_Regina put the book in front her, and gestured for Emma to sit down opposed to her. _

_Emma looked at her hesitant, «Is your whole life a story?» she said in disbelief._

_Regina could see that this was no good idea, so she decided to take a different approach. «I have magic.» she stated. She could see Emma's eyes widen, and rose to demonstrate, «I have been training for many years to be able to control them like I do now. However, that was many years ago.» Regina waved her hands and made some lose things on the table float in the air, Emma's face went pale, «I think I'm gonna pass out.»_

_Regina quickly went to Emma's side and crouched next to her, «Please don't. Just take a deep breath.» _

_And Emma didn't pass out, «Ok, I think believe you.» she stated. _

_Regina left her side and walked over to the storybook, «Then, here, read it.» _

_Emma didn't look down on the book, her gaze staying fixed on Regina, «I'm not going to, not now. I'm accepting the fact that the stories are true, that you have magic, but that's enough for now.» she said._

_«But Emma, I have done some terrible things. To your parents, to you.» Regina said with sadness in her voice. She sat down on the chair next to Emma's._

_«I have done some pretty terrible things too, and there are things that you don't know about me either. And yes, someday, we will both know everything about each other, but now is not the time, it will be too much.» she paused, «And what you did to my parents, I don't know what I think of it, because for now, I don't know them. And all I know, is that if you hadn't done what you did, we would never had met.»_

_For the second time in two days, Regina felt a tear slide down her cheek, this time out of joy, out of the joy that Emma was going to stay despite everything, she was so grateful. So instead of saying anything, she pressed a loving kiss on Emma's lips. She then rose, to get a bottle of wine, hotel wine, and two glasses from the fridge. As she was walking, she heard Emma behind her, «I must admit, the whole age thing is pretty weird, but because I'm blinded by love, I'm gonna let it slide.» she paused, «And because you are practically my age.» she paused again, «And you're absolutely and most definitely the most beautiful woman on earth.»_


End file.
